When search queries are sent to a search engine (e.g., web), the search engine collects and stores query terms for later mining. This type of storing and data mining might create a security risk to users working, for instance, on new intellectual property. Categorization of collections of search queries might provide enough information for a search company to reverse engineer the subject of the search and associate it with the requester's IP address. These types of stored search strings by a search company constitute a breach of corporate security and cannot be cured by working within a company Intranet or company firewalls.